wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feralas
Ogre (770) Tauren (660) Night Elf (440) Naga (330) |level=40-50 |loc=Southwestern Kalimdor |pop=2,200 |government=Tribal |rulers=Shandris Feathermoon, Sentinel-General of Feathermoon Stronghold Gordok, King of the Gordok Ogres Shalzaru, Hatecrest Lord |major=Camp Mojache (360) Dire Maul (300) Feathermoon Stronghold (240) Isle of Dread (180) |affiliation=Contested }} Unlike its barren neighbours to the north, south and east, Feralas is a lush jungle. Both the Horde and the Alliance lay claim to the area and both factions have to contend with powerful local forces, which include, most notoriously, the bloodthirsty Gordunni ogres which populate the region and control a number of ancient Elven ruins scattered in the area, including the vast dungeon of Dire Maul. Gordunni ogres have desecrated and defiled much of Feralas and have damaged the land with their taint. The Horde in particular is concerned with the unchecked expansion of the Gordunni clan and has put out a call for adventurers to aid the war effort against the Ogres. Feralas is also home to a number of scattered Grimtotem tauren tribes, members of which are hunted by Horde agents on the orders from Belgrom Rockmaul in Orgrimmar. In addition the far western islands are crawling with Naga and recently several Silithid hives have been spotted in the region. History Once part of the great expansion of Night Elf power, the forest of Feralas holds many ancient ruins as well as the great city now known as Dire Maul that have long since been overgrown by the native plantlife. One possible explanation for its abundant flora and fauna could lie in the fact that Kalimdor was once nothing but lush forests prior to the Great Sundering. It is likely that the high mountains that surround the area served as a protective barrier from such outside factors. Getting There ; Alliance: Adventurers can travel south from Nijel's Point in Desolace, passing between the Twin Colossals and heading directly to Feathermoon Stronghold. Alternatively, they can travel west from Thalanaar, though this route is decidedly more dangerous. ; Horde: From Freewind Post travel north west along the main road until you enter Feralas. You will pass by the Alliance outpost of Thalanaar that you must avoid. Shortly into the jungle is the town of Camp Mojache. There is a flight path there. Geography Feralas is a large rainforest of huge, ancient trees stretching from Thousand Needles to the coastline in the west and from the wasteland of Desolace in the north to the lush Un'Goro Crater to the south. Dire Maul, ancient ruins now populated by ogres, is an instanced dungeon which can be found in this area. There are no raid dungeons or battlegrounds here, but there are multiple micro dungeons. Maps and subregions Topographic map of Feralas Dungeons Micro Dungeons *Dream Bough *Isle of Dread *Jademir Lake *Oneiros Travel Hubs Flight paths from Feathermoon Stronghold * Auberdine, Darkshore * Nijel's Point, Desolace * Thalanaar, Feralas * Cenarion Hold, Silithus Flight paths from Thalanaar * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas * Gadgetzan, Tanaris Flight paths from Camp Mojache * Thunder Bluff * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Freewind Post, Thousand Needles * Shadowprey Village, Desolace * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Cenarion Hold, Silithus Regions Adjacent to Feralas Notable Characters Feralas is home to several characters of note. At Thalanaar, Falfindel Waywarder seeks aid in the battle against the Death's Head cult. In Feathermoon Stronghold, Shandris Feathermoon attempts to cleanse the taint that is the naga led by Lord Shalzaru. And at Camp Mojache, Witch Doctor Uzer'i sends bold adventurers into the deepest parts of the jungle in search of mystical muisek. Quests Resources * Herbs ** Liferoot ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Purple Lotus ** Sungrass ** Golden Sansam * Leather ** Thick Wolfhide (Skinning level 40-50 wolves) * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Ooze Covered Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein Wild Creatures *Bears *Chimerae *Dragonspawn *Faerie Dragons *Gnolls *Gorillas *Harpies *Hippogryphs *Makrura *Mountain Giants *Naga *Ogres *Sea Giants *Sharks *Silithids *Treants *Water Elementals *Wind Serpents *Wolves *Yetis Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Feralas is the location of one of the four Great Trees leading to the Emerald Dream and guarded by the four Emerald Dragons. The three others are in Ashenvale, Duskwood, and the Hinterlands. Category:Woods Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Feralas